


The Moment

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A smile appeared on Captain Hook's face after Cecilia stretched her arms and got under blankets. His betrothed was safe with him. Safe from enemy traps. Safe from wild animals. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, Peter on Trial, etc.





	The Moment

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A smile appeared on Captain Hook's face after Cecilia stretched her arms and got under blankets. His betrothed was safe with him. Safe from enemy traps. Safe from wild animals. Captain Hook viewed Cecilia's smile as she slumbered. He always appreciated her smile. 

*I wish for this moment to last. Cecilia should always smile.* 

Later that evening, Cecilia was sick and writhed under the blanket. 

Worry appeared in Captain Hook's eyes before he held Cecilia's hand to comfort her. He viewed one smile prior to her demise.   
One scowl formed. Perhaps Cecilia was always going to smile in his mind.

 

THE END


End file.
